


I'm Your Present (And Future)

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: Niall can suddenly feel his palms getting sweaty, heart rabbiting on his chest he's surprised Harry hasn't heard it yet.





	I'm Your Present (And Future)

 

Niall bit his lip to suppress the bubbling laugh that's threatening to come out of his mouth. Watching Harry getting all grumpy while opening presents is a thing he could do forever. 

“Ni, Christ, just how many more wrapping papers am I gonna waste before I actually see your gift?” ,Harry grumbled, pouting cutely and Niall feels his heart getting warm at the sight. He shakes his head fondly, moving to sit beside Harry. 

“C'mon Harry. Just open it.” ,he laughed, as Harry continues to struggle with the parcel on his hands. 

With a few more tugs (and complains from Harry and a few hearty laughter from Niall) ,the younger boy managed to open the parcel, and Niall can suddenly feel his palms getting sweaty, heart rabbiting on his chest he's surprised Harry hasn't heard it yet. 

He watches Harry's face, as he opens the box, taking out the note inside of it, and he watches as Harry's face lit up in laughter, dimples indented deep on his rosy cheeks, and Niall can feel his shoulder relax. 

“ “I'm your gift.”? So original, Ni.” ,he laughed and Niall can feel his heart grow warmer. 

“What? You don't like your present?” ,he asked, and Harry smiled softly, reaching out to touch his face, running his thumb softly on Niall's cheeks, which was surely warm under his touch. 

“I love it. So much. Best present one could ever receive.” ,Harry mumbled, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, which he accepted heartily. He kissed back like they all have the time in the world. He opened his eyes when Harry pulled away abruptly. 

“I love for you to be my present... and my future... for all the years to come, Ni.” ,Harry chuckled nervously, pulling out a small velvet box from behind him, and Niall feels his stomach erupt in warmth. The sting of his tears can't be helped anymore, and he's pretty sure Harry's hands are shaking as he opens the velvet box. Inside sits an unassuming platinum ring, simple but yet so very beautiful.

“Lets be each other's gift for years and years. Lets spend Christmas mornings together. Let's get drunk on eggnogs and kisses. Let the only lips we kiss on New Year's Eve is each other's. Let me spend all of my days loving and giving you the world, Ni.” ,Harry murmured, his hands now clutching Niall's tightly, and Niall is so so in love. 

“I don't need much this Christmas, Niall. Just want a heartfelt yes from you. So, marry me?” ,Harry finishes, and he can see he's a bit teary eyed and nervous. Ha! As if Niall would let him go.

“Harry you idiot! Why do you look so fucking nervous?” ,he humours him, but he wants to say Yes hundred times. 

“I don't know!" ,Harry squawks, and Niall has to laugh, but it was shortlived since he has to answer Harry, because the other man looks ready to piss his pants off. 

He didn't say anything tho, just pulled Harry in for a heartwarming kiss, one he melted into, the taste of both their tears salty in their lips, but none of them cares. 

“It's a yes, by the way.” ,Niall smiled, and Harry buried his face on his neck and Niall can agree. This is the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y'all! Sorry if this one sucked 😂


End file.
